This invention relates to an improved structure for a bubbling water lamp device, and particularly to a bubbling water lamp device that can offer a directly extractable transparent display tank, which can prevent water from flowing back into the air supplier, and provide a diversified and colorful scene for appreciation.
When it is unnecessary to worry about his next meal, one becomes more interested in something that can amplify or beautify his living content, such as art or music appreciation. Some other people like to buy paintings or antiques for home decoration. However most articles are of a static nature, and it is not easy to find something dynamic, splendid, and colorful as what this invention intends to provide-an improved bubbling water lamp device.
Some manufactures have developed a bubbling water lamp device as a dynamic decorative means, wherein a display tank filled with water is fixed on a base; an electric power driven air supplier and a hand-operated air supplier are provided outside the display tank; the air supplier pumps air to form numerous bubbles in the liquid, which is lightened by a projecting lamp through an extractable color disk to offer dynamic, changeable scenes. In the case a user wants to change color presented in the display tank, he has to extract and replace the color disk. When cleaning of the display tank is desired, as the display tank is joined to the base to form an integral body, the user has to carry or decline the whole body to pour the water out. In addition, in order to assure water will not filtrate into the electric components, those components are put outside the display tank and that results in a relatively larger volume.
For purpose of decreasing the space occupied, a late design has the electric components being moved inside the base and also has the display tank and the base been assembled in a knockdown manner. Nevertheless, a user has to carry or decline the whole body to remove water for cleaning, and in case the cleaning is not made thoroughly, some remaining water may flow back to the air supplier or other components to cause impairment; or, it may flow back during a temporary power failure.